


Ode To Harry

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Part 3 in the Coming of age trilogy. The war is over, how will Severus stop Harry circling into his own abyss?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Standard disclaimer. I own nothing - only my imagination.

Ode to Harry  
Dedicated to all who have taken the time to read and review the coming of age threesome. Many many thanks Martin xx

 

I wonder as I lie awake, thinking of you lay awake here too.  
Do you know how much I love you still?  
I would do anything to make it all up to you.  
Anything, to bring them all back to you.   
All safe and sound, for you.  
Anything.

I wonder if the stars were turning the other way when we met.  
Did they conspire to deliver us such pain,   
To cause us such misery  
To lose so many that we cherished.  
So many that we needed, so many.

I wonder if you know that our life is meant to change.  
That we two, who have lost so much.  
Will again have something worth living for.  
When quite soon,  
When we will be,  
Not longer two, but three.


End file.
